


Whatever She Wants

by calamitouslove19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Complete, Dorms, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Gryffindor Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Magic, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reveal, Roommates, Sapphic September 2020, Secret Crush, Secrets, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitouslove19/pseuds/calamitouslove19
Summary: You and Hermione have been best friends all throughout your time at Hogwarts, but you didn't realize that you wanted more until the start of your fifth year, the real question is: does she want more too?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Whatever She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> For the best experience, listen to Graceland Too by Phoebe Bridgers (Punisher Album) before reading!

You wake up gasping for air. Your face is covered in sweat.

“Another nightmare?” Hermione asks. “Yeah,” you reply, still catching your breath. 

You had been having nightmares for sometime now, but they hadn’t gotten this bad until recently. Just last week, Hermione had to wake you up because you had started crying and mumbling in your sleep, that was definitely a new low. You count your breaths to help calm you down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She whispered cautiously. “No, no, it’s not a big deal.”

You reach over to your nightstand for a tissue and wipe your forehead. 

“I don’t think talking about it is going to help anyways. It doesn’t stop them from happening.”

Every time you had talked to someone about one of them, whether it was Harry, who was probably the person who could relate the most, Luna, or Neville, the nightmares just seem to get worse. It’s like the nightmares want you to suffer alone. Hermione crosses to your side of the room and slips her fingers through the curtains, pulling them apart. 

“Is it alright if I come in?” She asks, as if she’s not already halfway in.

“Yeah, of course.”

You start to scooch over to give her some room. She climbs into your bed, shuffling the blankets and pillows, with an apologetic smile. “And there,” She says confidently. With her arms crossed, obviously very proud of her abilities to not knock anything over. “Finally,” You say in a sarcastically bitter tone. There’s a stillness in the air. You glance at Hermione and she’s looking straight up towards the ceiling. You turn back quickly, afraid of getting caught. It was always easier to sleep with someone else next to you, and she knew that. You start to think about how nice it is that Hermione is willing to do this. It’s not necessarily a big deal, but with the frequency of these nightmares, she never seems to get annoyed. Even on the worst nights. She’s a great roommate, and an even better friend. Sometimes you think about what life would be after Hogwarts, after all of this darkness is over. Where will you be? Where will your friends be? You can only hope that you’ll find yourself beside them until the end.

“Hermione?,” You turn over on your side to face her. She copies you, “What’s up?” She eagerly responds.

“What do you think you’re going to do once we leave Hogwarts?” You ask, “I mean, only if you’re comfortable telling me...”

She waits for a moment before answering. You always admired that about Hermione. She always took time to think before speaking, a habit you’d hope to have picked up since knowing her.

“Well, I’ve always wanted a job at the Ministry, but seeing as what’s been happening…” 

Her voice trails off. You both hated talking about Tom Riddle and his coming back, but you knew you couldn’t ignore it for long.

“I think I wouldn’t mind becoming a professor.” She says it in a matter-of-fact, “What about you?” She smiles and looks up at you, “Do you have a clue as to what you want to do?”

You knew this question was coming. You just never knew how to answer it. You hated the idea of being far from others but you did want to travel, even if it was for only less than a year.

“I think I might like to travel, y’know?” 

You look down. Hermione always felt intimidating when talking about the future, but you did bring it up this time, so there’s no point in ignoring her question. It’s just that she’s always seemed so put together. Even on nights where she’s the one falling apart. 

Deep down, you always admired Hermione. How she turned heads. How she knew everything there was to know about Hogwarts and who it housed by 2nd year. How she makes every class look fiercely easy. How she eats one toast in the morning, covering one half in butter, one half jam. How she’s helped you with your tie for the past 5 years, and is never annoyed when you ask for her help. 

How her hair falls so gracefully down her back. How she bites her nails when confronted with a question she doesn’t entirely know how to answer and the way she will never openly ask for help in potions, even though she desperately needs it. How she diligently takes notes in every class, never pulling focus for longer than 8 seconds. The way she glides her finger across her lips when making a decision. How soft her skin is. Or the way she buttons her shirt in the morning. Or how she always smells vaguely of her Herbal Essence shampoo. 

Stop. This is Hermione. She’s your best friend. Nothing more, You thought. 

“I think I’d like to travel too, at least the first year after Hogwarts.” She tells you, “Maybe we could even travel together. It could be our little secret,” She smirked. You chuckle in agreement. Laughing is the only way to disguise the joy of hearing the words “our little secret” come out of her lips. There’s a silence. Silence was always comfortable with Hermione.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She whispers. Your heart flutters for a moment.

“Uh, yeah, of course.” 

“You remember Vikor Krum from last year?”

“Yeah...what about him?” Oh, god, is she still into him? You never understood everyone’s infatuation to the Triwizard Champion. 

He’s just a boy. 

“I– Hm.” She pauses, “I don’t think I ever really fancied him…” Oh. OH. Play it cool. 

“Really? I can see that, I never understood why everyone fawned over him.” This earned a gasp from Hermione.

“Me neither!” She admits excitedly. You both start to giggle. She looks at you and softens.

“I think it was nice to feel wanted by the most wanted guy at school, but did I fancy him?” She grits her teeth, “Ergh, no, not really…” She chuckles. A soft laugh. So quiet like it was only meant for you.

“That was nice to get off of my chest.” She sighed heavily.

“Well, I’m glad I could help with that.” You stare at her for a moment, “Well, we should probably start going to sleep, huh?”

She nods, closing her eyes. She curls up into what should be a fetal position, but it isn’t complete. It must be so nice to fall asleep like that, so easily. She looked so peaceful. 

She carefully opens her eyes, and glances back at you.

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

Your heart starts to race, and your breathing gets heavy. Is this weird? Is she weirded out? Is she going to get up and leave? Please don’t leave. Did she catch you staring at her? Was it obvious? Oh no, it definitely was. Damn it. 

“Can you– Would it be okay–” She pauses and takes a breath. She’s nervous. Why?

“Can we like– I don’t know. Can we cuddle?” She says, head hanging low. 

“Like while we sleep?” Hoping she says yes.

“Yeah.” She seems hesitant. It’s both uneasy and comforting to see Hermione so...out of her element.

“Sure.” Your voice goes a little too high. You clear your throat.

She takes in a deep breath and inches closer to you. Your heart starts leaping out of your chest. She pulls her hands forward. The anticipation is killing you. All in one moment, she slides one arm under you and hooks the other over you, wrapping herself into you. She lets out a deep sigh. Almost as fluid as a dance, you wrap your arms around her, cradling her head, pulling each other in. She starts to trace your back, running her fingers along your spine, drawing circles delicately. You rub her back. Big strokes, long and soft. 

“Mmph” She mutters.

“Is something wrong?” You whisper back to her.

“No. Nothing is wrong,” She exhales. “Y’know,” She pauses, “You could do anything you want to do. You don’t realize how smart and great you are.” She lets out almost as if she’s had this on her mind for a while, “If you wanted to...you could be one of the most powerful wizards. I see it in you. I just wish you’d see it for yourself.”

“Hermione, I don’t know what to say,” You needed a second. But you knew exactly what you wanted to say. It just took a little bit of courage.

“Hermione, Can I tell you a secret?” She leans in, eyes open wide eagerly.

You take a breath.

“You know, I would do anything you want me to.” 

A moment of silence fills the dorm. She stares at you, dumbfounded. She takes a moment to examine you, trying to understand what you mean.

“I would do anything you want me to,” 

You repeat, this time even more sure of yourself, 

“I would do anything for you.”

She breathes in sharply and looks up at you. Only inches away from your face. You feel her hot breath hitting your chin. Her hair falls in front of her eyes and without a thought, you brush it behind her ear. Her eyes glance back and forth between both of yours, and they trail down to your lips. She takes a deep inhale and looks back into your eyes. This was too much. You had to do something. You pull her face into yours, pressing your lips softly together. You don’t know what’s more shocking, the fact that you just kissed your best friend or that she’s kissing back. She exhales into your kiss, curving her lips slightly into a smile and placing her hand behind your neck and pulling you in, deepening the kiss. You’d never thought this would be happening, never in a million years, but this made everything make sense. It’s like your lips were always meant to be entangled in hers. “Yes! God, Yes!” was your only coherent thought. This was everything you’ve ever wanted, you just didn’t know it until now. 

You both are taken aback, pulling apart simultaneously. You sit up, should you not have done that? What if you misread this whole ordeal?

She glances up at you, “Are you okay?”

“Yes! I just– I was just– I’m sorry”

She sits up, shaking her head confused. “Wait– what?”

“I don’t know why I did that. I shouldn’t have, you were just comforting me and I made it weird.”

“Oh my god, no. No–” She stated, “You didn’t.” She breathes out, 

“I liked it,” she admits sheepishly. Your cheeks turn hot. So, it wasn’t just you.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I’m glad you kissed me.” 

“I’m glad I did too.”

Oh god, I kissed Hermione Granger, You thought.

“I think I’m going to go to sleep now.” She sighs, “Big test in Charms, y’know?”

“Right,” You wait, “Will you stay with me?”

She turns and faces you, 

“Of course, whatever you want.”


End file.
